everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Birthday! (Annoying Orange)
Pear: Man! Where is Orange? It's supposed to be a surprise party. Lime: Well! Suprise! He never showed up. Pear: Maybe he's stuck in traffic. Lime: Bro, we live in a kitchen. Pear: I can't believe it! It's his birthday party and he's not even here. Lime: Uh, there is no one else here, dude. Pear: Well, that's not true. Midget Apple made it. Midget Apple: He means Little Apple! Lime: Whoa! Where did that come from? Pear: Midget Apple's inside the cupcake. Midget Apple: Little Apple! Lime: Why would you do that? Pear: Well duh! It's a birthday party. He's gonna jump out of the cupcake and sing to Orange. Lime: You don't do that at a birthday party! Pear: You don't? Lime: No! Midget Apple: Does this mean I can come out now? Hello? Hello?? Marshmallow: Hey! Sorry I'm late for the party. Midget Apple: Hello? Marshmallow: Hey! I'm Marshmallow. Will you be my friend? Midget Apple: Get me out this cupcake and I'll be your best friend! Marshmallow: Yay! Let's sing a song, best friend! Midget Apple: Dude, I'm stuck in a cupcake! Marshmallow: I don't know that song. I'll make one up. (Marshmallow Sings & Laughs) Marshmallow's here. Orange is late. Dude, I'm stuck in a cupcake. Orange: Hey, what are you talking about? I'm not late! I'm an Orange (Laughing) Pear: Hey! You're here! Pear, Lime, Marshmallow, & Midget Apple: Happy Birthday!!! Orange: Yay!!! Pear, Lime, Marshmallow, & Midget Apple: Yay! Orange: Happy birthday! Wait. Who's birthday is it? (Title rolls) Orange: Wow! I've never been to a birthday party before! What are we supposed to do? Pear: It's your birthday, Orange. You can do whatever you want! Orange: Really? Pear: Totally, buddy. Orange: Then I want to do target practice. Pear: Uuh..Ok. (Orange spits a seed at the balloons and they pop and fly around) Orange: Bullseye! (Laughs) Pear: Hey! I just bought- (Balloon hits pear and blows out air into his face) Orange: Whoa! Double bullseye! (Laughs) Pear: (Speaks in high-pitched voice) Not cool, dude! Not cool! Orange: (Laughs) You sound like Marshmallow! Marshmallow: Yay! Let's sing a song! Pear: (In high-pitched voice) Stupid helium. Lime: Guys! Why don't we just open some presents? Midget Apple: Can we start with the cupcake? Pear: (High-pitched) Orange. (Clears throat and speaks in normal voice) Orange, we all decided to pitch in and get you something you've always wanted. Orange: Ooh. Is it a lazer-guided stud finder? Pear: Uuh. No. Orang: A hot tub filled with fondue? Pear: No! That's gross! This is something you've always wanted. Remember? Orange: Uuuhh. (In Orange's mind pear repeating "This is something you've always wanted" 2 times) (Goes to flashback to a scene from Annoying Orange: Orange of July) Orange: Ooohh. Is it my birthday? Watermelon: No. It's not your birthday party. Orange: I want my Wii pony. (5 times) (Fades back to reality) Orange: Ooh. It's a pogo stick. Yay! Pear: Oh, for the love of- It's a wee pony! (Horse nays) (Marshmallow giggles) Marshmallow: That tickles! Stop eating me pony! (Laughs) Orange: Wow. He's pretty small. Pear: Well, you wanted a wee pony. Orange: He knows how to play Nintendo? Pear: Wha- No. He's a pony. Orange: Oh. Well, I wanted a pony that can play Wii! Pear: Oh, for crying out loud. Midget Apple: Hey! What about me? (Shows cupcake burning) It's getting hot in here! Lime: Uh-oh. Orange: Woah! Pear: Oh crap! Marshmallow: Oh no! My best friend's on fire! Pear: Quick! Blow it out before it burns Midget Apple! Orange: What's Midget Apple doing in the cupcake? Midget Apple: It's Little Apple!! Oooww!!! (All blowing on the cupcake) Midget Apple: Get me out! Get me out! Quick! (The burning frosting blows on to Marshmallow's head) Marshmallow: Whoa! Pear: Aah! Midget Apple: Phew! That's much better. Marshmallow: Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? (Laughs) Orange: Wow. Way to go, hot-shot. (Laughs) Marshmallow: (Laughs then pony's butt get's caught on fire and kicks Marshmallow away and lands on Lime) (Marshmallow screams) Lime: Whoa! Hey! Get off of me! Marshmallow: Whoa. I can see my house from up here! (Laughs) Orange: Wow. Talk about being the lime-light. (Laughs) Pear: Yeah. Looks like Marshmallow is pretty high on life. (Laughs) (All laugh) Orange: Thanks, everybody! This has been the best birthday ever! I just wanna say that- (Knife slice) Knife: Hey, Orange! Sorry I'm late! (Pear and Orange scream) Knife: What? Guys, it's cool. I just wanted to drop by and say happy birthd- Oh crap. (Zooms out and shows Lime sliced up under Knife and Marshmallow's head still burning) Knife: I did it again, didn't I? Marshmallow: Uh-oh, spagghetio's! (Laughs) (Pony jumps up and bites on marshmallow) Marshmallow: Ow! Stop it! That tickles! (Laughs) (End screen rolls) Midget Apple: Uuh, guys? Can I come out now? Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts